Kings Joker
by Fallaspark
Summary: I come from an ancient line of protectors. Now that I'm the current joker, they expect me to wait for the next king like a good little girl. What do i say to that? "Oh, hell no!" :T for language and Violence. Figure out the pairing yourself!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The man looked at the paper in front of him and laughed. He laughed heartily and wondered why the idiots had sent _him_ of all people this piece of paper. Did they expect him too chase her down and bring her back? Fat chance! He laughed harder as he silently rooted for the girl and downed a bottle of alcohol. For some reason his mind wondered back to _that _conversation_…_

"But, why? Why do I have to stay here?" She asked the man standing next to her. He glanced at her in annoyance.

"_I TOLD you already. It's your duty. You've known this since the day you were born. And now that you're old enough, it's time for you to stay here."_

_The girl looked with foreboding at her new…home. "Why can't I go out on the sea with you? At least until the new-"_

"_No."_

"_But, there's so much more you could teach me! I mean, you were used to be the-"_

"_I said NO. This is your FATE. This is the reason why you were born and there's no avoiding it…" He dare not say the sentence, for fear of the child reaction, although it hung clearly in the air. The girl finished his sentence, she sounded broken, like a toy doll_

"…_And there's no escaping it." She whispered. The man tried not to look down. He knew what he would see. And when he found he couldn't __**not**__ look, he regretted it. She looked how she sounded. Shattered, broken, defeated. Her posture was slumped and her head was down. Her shoulders shook slightly._

"_I never wanted this. I never wanted to be 'chosen'. I can't stand it here. My friends and family think I'm dead. God, I-I can't even cry anymore."_

_The man honestly hated seeing her like this. He hated making her do this. He loved the little girl that had once been a bundle of joy and laughter. He despised himself for killing that._

_He kneeled in front of her with an understanding smile. "I know it gets lonely here-" He gestured 2 the large desolate cave entrance and island that was void of human life. –"but people will visit you! Gotta make sure you don't die on us don't we?" He lightly punched her arm. A small smile ghosted over her face, but died before it could settle. He tried to see her eyes, but they were covered by her messy bangs._

"_It will only be you and Gamima won't it?" She looked at him. "Please try to come by more often…Gamima isn't very companionable…" _

_He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry Bea, but since Roger was executed, I have to go into hiding and make sure the Marines don't find One Piece. So it will only be Mima for awhile." The girl-Bea, lifted her small hands to rest on his._

"_Oh…" She lifted her face, and he saw that her eyes were now a dull, flat, blue, instead of the deep, sparkling bright teal of the year before. Her whole physic radiated tired wariness. "I understand." But what else he saw in her eyes made him heave a small sigh. It was rebellion. He could see it buried in her eyes. She was probably planning to run away again. He would have none of that._

"_Bea. No running this time. You gave every one quite a scare last time. Disappearing for almost four months? The higher ups got pretty pissed." He shook her head and smiled. She smiled too, and chuckled softly. "But you can't do that anymore. You have a family remember? The higher ups certainly do. They also remember that close friend." Her eyes widened._

"_You don't mean…?"_

"_They said next time, it wouldn't be you with the only consequence. So please, don't be reckless and run off." He cursed the men that would cause eight year-old so much pain. He wished them to an early death as he watched the last of the light die from her eyes. All thoughts of running away to her hopes and dreams eliminated._

"_Alright…I'll stay." She sounded as if she had condemned herself to hell. To her, it may very well be. _

_A man tapped him on the shoulder "It's time to go. We can't stay any longer." He nodded and the man walked away._

"_You're leaving." She stated._

_He turned back to her. "I'm afraid so. But tell ya what; next time I come, I'll bring you a special present."_

"_Really?" He nodded and smiled softly, kneeling back down to hug her. She weakly hugged him back._

_At the entrance of the cave, he turned hearing her yell._

"_Bye Rayleigh! Visit me soon!" He smiled and waved back._

_On his way back to his ship, he chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" His companion asked._

"_Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the surprise the new King will have when he sees that The One Piece comes with a Joker. And a young female Joker at that." The man next to him also laughed lightly._

"_I suppose you're right. But come on, the others are getting restless."_

_And with that, Silvers Rayleigh boarded the ship, leaving One Piece and its new protector, to themselves._

Rayleigh was snapped out of his reverie when Shakky came out of the back.

"What's got you laughing so hard?_" _She asked, picking up a glass and cleaning it.

"Just some news about an old friend."

"Good news I suppose?"

He chuckled. "Depends on who you're asking."

"Well I'm asking _you._" She set a new bottle onto the bar, sliding it towards him. Relaeigh just smiled secretively and folded the paper, sliding it into his pocket. He took a gulp from the bottle and disappeared through the door.

Shakky shook her head. "That man…"


	2. Setting Off

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. This is ma first One Piece fanfic, so sorry if people seem a little out of character.

Yes, there will be pairings, but i won't tell you what they are.

I own NOTHING. One piece belongs to it's original creater.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what she would look like to the people in civilization. More importantly, she stared intently at her neck, or more, the mark staring back at her with imagined malice.

"You know, starring at it won't make it go away." Said a figure behind her. She almost turned to see who it was, but then saw him in the mirror.

"Geez, man, you almost scared me." She said as she wrapped a bandage round her neck. The boy chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Who did you think it was gonna be?"

"I don't know, Gamima Obaa-san?"

The boy shook his head slightly. "She hasn't been here in almost 5 monthes." He saw her look. "You know it's not because she doesn't like you. I bet she's just really busy."

"…yeah." She sighed. "But she usually comes back, what, every 2 or 3 months?" She stared sadly at the mirror, before taking up a slightly nervous look. "and besides, it would be just my luck if she came back _today_ of all days and stopped me." She fidgeted with her jacket. The boy came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Or, he tried. It slipped right through to land limp at his side. She looked at him comicly.

The boy had shaggy black hair that almost covered his right eye. His eyes themselves were a deep gold. The same color as the chain that hung around his neck. A raggedy black and white blazer hugged his lean frame and a dark red tank top could be seen under it. His shorts almost seemed too big and ended a little bellow his knees. They were a dark green color with deep pockets and two more on the sides. Prints of clockwork gears were printed were right above the hem of the pants. The same symbols could be seen spanning from the original pockets in a rather inky and blotched manner. He also wore black military boots with green side straps. His skin was very pale. In fact, it was see through. This boys name was Zane DrakeHeart

He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Well then, what do you say we get going? This place is getting boring anyway."

"Pffft. This place got boring when it passed the fifth year mark." She laughed.

They walked the entrance of the cave. "One thing I've been wondering though…will people be able to see me or not?"

"Well, whether they can or not; this will verify the question we've been thinking of for awhile. 'Am I indeed crazy?'"

They both laughed at this. For the past three years, Zane had been appearing out of nowhere at random times. He could never touch anything. And he never had any past memories. They assumed he was part of her imagination. The part craving for another human being-some one other than Gamima, of whom Zane was never around when she was.

Upon crossing a wide stretch of beach, the girl gave a whoop. Tied to a tree, was a rather large and grand looking ship. They ran towards it. Before reaching the ship, she turned and stared at the place she had called 'home' for the last 9 or 10 years.

"Hey, Bea! You comin or what? Don't tell me, you, of all people are getting sentimental about this place?" Zane leaned over the ship and smirked at her.

She snorted "Of this god fore saken sand pit?" she climbed the ship and stood next to him. "If I never see this damn place again, it'll be too soon."

Zane smiled and shook his head. Bea set about chopping the rope from the tree and setting sail. "You have everything you need to survive right?"

"Of course! I will _not_ die on sea due to starvation or something. I have more faith in myself than that."

They both stared as the island got smaller and smaller, until it was a mere dot on the horizon. Bea finally broke the silence. "I can't believe that _that_ was what people sail the seas and die for." She turned and looked at the sails. "If no one ever finds it, then I say good riddance One Piece."

"But if no one finds it, than the pirate era will never end." She waved him off with a 'Whatever', and walked up to the mast, leaning against it to take a nap. Bea's slim frame was replaced with that of a sleeping wolf. Yes, she could transform into a wolf, all jokers before her could turn into some kind of animal-and she was no exception. The wolf's fur was a deep black color with silver markings on all but one of her fore legs. The markings looked just like clockwork gears. They also appeared on her back and led to the upside of her tail. The leg without the gear symbols was pure silver with a black paw. The other 3 paws were silver. Her ears were silver tipped, as was her muzzle. Her chest also supported a small splat of silver clockwork.

Zane sighed. "Who will steer the ship now that you're asleep? Idiot…" Though he too, slowly drifted off to sleep.

x-xxx-x

"What the HELL?" Zane woke up to some much unneeded shouting. He sat up groggily.

"What _are_ you _doing?" _He walked over to Bea, who was leaning over a table, looking at a map. He watched as she shifted her gaze from the map, to the sea. When she finally noticed that Zane was there, she almost jumped.

"Oh! Zane! Uh, I thought you we're sleeping?"

"Well, I was. That is, until; 'What the hell?'" He shouted dramatically.

"Uh…Yeah, sorry about that…."

"Whatever, it's fine. So how long until we get to the next island?" Instead of answering him, Bea opted to whistle and look between the map and the horizon.

"Don't tell me…" He stared at her incrediculously. "We're lost?"

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Zane sighed. "It's ok. We can just head back to the island and start over from there." They both turned. They both stared. They both cursed. There was nothing but sea on all sides. "We're screwed." He grunted. Bea walked over to the side of the ship and laid down.

"Whatever, I'm sure we'll drift into an island at some point.."

"I guess…"

"Zane, your starting to fade out." She watched as he became more and more transparent. "Well, see ya later."

Zane nodded and waved before he disappeared completely. Bea settled down and transformed into her wolf form, falling asleep again.

-xxxxx-xxxx-xx

Gamima looked forward to her trips to see Bea. She was sorry, she hadn't been there for the last couple of months. So, as a special treat, she brought her some sweets and candy.

The girl was always alone on that island. How many years had it been? 10 she was pretty sure. Bea was brought to the island when she was 7 and managed to run away when she was almost 8. After catching her again, she never tried to run away.

She climbed down out of the ship as it landed. She started thinking of the men who forced her to become the new joker. _I'd _love_ to see them try to last 10 years on this island_. Thoughts of those men that she hated filled her mind as she entered the cave. The cave looked empty as always, but as she rounded thee corner, she was met with a sight that could make the toughest pirate cry out with joy.

Mounds and hills of treasure greeted her, glinting in the meager sunlight that entered the cave. She turned away from the one piece without a second glance.

"Bea!" She called out. Instead of her own name calling back, or a tackle from behind, she was met with only silence. "Bea! Come on out! I brought some special treats as an apology for not being here for awhile!" Her words echoed in the silence. After a few minutes of calling and searching, she assumed that the girl had gone to the forest.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait here then." She headed to Bea's room. It seemed more…empty than she remembered. Gamima noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bed. She picked it up, and gasped.

_Dear Gamima Obaa-san,_

_It looks like you finally came back? Sorry I'm not here to greet you, but I've made my decision. I choose to go see the world. If you're worried, please don't be. We both know I can take care of myself._

_There are a lot of things I want to say to you, but I know that we'll be seeing each other again, so I'll stick to the important stuff._

_I know what happened to the last Joker who defected. He was executed. But I'm not giving up my position, I just decided that I'd rather travel the world than wait for the next pirate king. At least know that much._

_Besides, you didn't think I'd stay in this damn place forever did ya?_

_I'm sorry if I'm making you worry. And thank you, for taking care of me for all this years. I'm eternally greatful._

_See you on the seas!_

_-Bea J. DrakeHeart_

_P.S. If you ever see Rayleigh give the lying bastard a beating for me._

"Language young lady. Whoever taught you those words?" A smile spread over her face and she laughed lightly. She walked back towards the entrance of the cave. She was truly happy that Bea had managed to get away. And with her level of skill, she may actually be free this time.

"I can't wait to see how those geezers deal with this."

-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Any one there? Hey!" Bea was startled awake by some one pounding on the side of the boat and shouting. Still in her wolf form, she peered over the edge of the ship. She couldn't see him very well, but there was defiantly a man in a small boat thing trying to get some ones attention. The man Was wearing what looked like a westernish hat with a smiley and a frowny face connected by beads sitting on the brim of the hat. He looked up.

"What the?" He didn't expect to see a wolf leaning over the side of the boat. They stared at each other for a moment before the wolf disappeared. "Hey! Where are you-" A girl leaned over and stared at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Would you mind if I came up for a minute?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well I think I might be lost and my map got washed away in a storm." She thought for a moment. This was the first person she's seen besides Mima for that past 10 years. So sure, why not.

She disappeared for a minute, before dropping down a rope ladder. Instead of using it, the man opted to jump onto the railing. She watched as he started tying his boat to hers. He was tall and looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had messy black hair and black eyes. He also had freckles. He didn't wear a shirt and when he turned his back to her, she could see a symbol-like a tattoo. Other than that, he wore shorts and shoes. That symbol… She thought for a minute. She had seen that symbol before…yeah, in the newspapers. It was the symbol for the White Beard pirates! _Oh, Shit! Pirates!_

She breathed in and kept calm. The man turned around and smiled at her. "By the way, my name is Ace."

"Uh, I'm Bea…" _Well he seems nice enough._

Ace looked at the girl as she went to adjust the sails. She had chestnut hair that stopped below her shoulder blades. He noticed that in the light, it shinned an auburn color, while in the shadows, it was highlighted black. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, it was black and white striped with a clock face at each end. A deep red sleeveless jacket with black words in another language was unzipped and shifted with the wind. Under the jacket was a black tank-top covered in dark-green gear prints if all sizes. Her cargo pants were the same color as the gears. They stopped at the knee and on one side it said 'Saint' while the other said 'Demon'. What looked liked military boots were tattered and slightly torn. Last were the suspenders that hung from her belt loops and ended a little below her pants. The colors were an odd mix of every color on her outfit. From what Ace could see, one said 'God' the other was 'Devil'. The oddest thing about them was that the suspenders were connected to the belt loops by _actual_ gears, that glinted in the sunlight.

She stared at him with bright teal eyes that seemed to become darker the closer they were to the iris. She cocked her head. "So…why are you here again?"

"Oh, I'm kinda lost."

Bea smiled brightly. "Hey, me too!" Ace stared at her for a moment.

"How can you be lost when you have those log poses…?" She looked at her arm in surprise. 4 log poses sat on her right arm.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot I had these!" She smiled again. "Well, I'm not lost anymore. So where are you trying to go?"

"First of all, where are we?"

"The new world." Ace stared disbelivingly at her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh…no. no I'm not." A look of horror slowly dawned on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL? When did I enter the new world?"

* * *

Tada! Ace is totally last! and Bea can finally be un-lost!

If your wondering why Bea and Zane's clothes look similar, its because he came from her mind, so yeah.

Hope you liked it!

Pleaseeee R&R


	3. Caves

Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but writers block has decided to visit ma mind. I'll try to update faster, so please don't kill me! (Hides behind couch)

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

I do not own one piece, it belongs to it's awesom creator.

but i do own Bea XD

* * *

"Didn't you go through fishman Island?"

"No. The last thing I remember is falling asleep and waking up lost."

"Were you in the new world when you went to sleep?"

"…No… I was somewhere near the red line."

"This is no where near the red line!" They stared at each other for a long time. Somehow, Ace had managed to enter the new world without going through fishman Island or the holy land. That had to be impossible. Unless that is…_No. There's no way he used that secret entrance. He not part of the society so… you know what? I'm gonna pretend he came through Fishman Island. _

Bea sighed. "I say, we forget we had this certain conversation." Ace nodded in agreement. "Anyway, why don't you come with me? I'm heading over the red line, so we're both going the same direction."

He thought the offer over for a moment before smiling. "Alright! Thanks for helping me out."

After afew hours, Ace had learned that she was the only other person on the boat, and had left her Island in search of freedom. Freedom from what? He had no idea, but decided it was her choice to tell or not. One picture that kept popping up in his mind was the wolf that had leaned over the boat side. He had asked Bea about it, but she denied it and said that he probably had spent too much time in the sun.

He sighed, listening to his stomach as it informed him it was dinnertime. Following a rather nice smell to the back of the boat, he watched as Bea placed some plates on a table.

She listened to his stomach and chuckled. "Guess some one know it's dinner time." She placed the last plate on the table and sat down. "Dig in!"

Ace also sat down and looked over the food, choosing a large plate of meat. Then another. And another. He started shoveling it into his mouth. It wasn't the best but it was pretty good.

Bea raised an eyebrow. "What, have you not eaten in awhile or something?"

He swallowed his food and smiled. "Or something. I eat a lot. Especially meat."

"Should I make some more?"

"Probably."

Bea headed back to the kitchen and was frying some pork when she heard a light snoring coming from the other room. She walked over and almost dropped the plate. Ace was sitting at the table…and asleep in his food. His fork was still up in the air with a hunk of beef hanging from it. She watched as the meat dropped and landed on his head. He slept on.

"…um…Ace?" She slowly walked over and poked him with her cooking spoon. He just snored into his food. "Is this normal? I've never seen some one fall asleep like that…" She decided to move the plate before he choked on the food. She moved it with the spoon, before a hand shot up and grabbed it. She squeaked.

"Ace?" He seemed to realize what was happening and laughed. He let go of her hand.

"Hehe, sorry I'm a narcoleptic."

"Narcowaptic?"

"Narcoleptic. It kinda means I fall asleep at random times."

"Oooh ok then. I thought you had just chocked on my food and died or something." Ace ate the slice of meat that rested upon his head.

"Nah, your food isn't tha-" And then he dropped again. She sighed. She would have to work on ways to wake him up.

"Well if you won't wake up, I'll just have to try this." Bea pulled the chair out from underneath him. He woke up on the ground with a jolt.

"-t bad." He finished his sentence then looked up at her. "What just happened?"

"…Your chair threw you." Then, for some reason, they both burst out laughing.

Ace. The first person she'd met in over a decade. In the way of meeting people, she was off to a good start.

-xXxXx—xXx—xXxXx—

Over the next two weeks they made their way to some islands and sailed closer to the red line. Also during that time, they became good friends. Bea taught him how to cook certain dishes and also how to not ruin them by face planting in it while you sleep. He, in turn taught her how to be a 'narcoleptic'. It was a great way to evade conversations with certain people, among other things. He also told her about some of his adventures at sea. He loved to talk about his Nakama; the Whitebeard Pirates.

As they left the last island they would need to dock at, she turned to him. "Hey Ace?"

As He packed another box onto the ship, he tilted his head to show that he was listening.

"I've been wondering for awhile, but what's with that tattoo on your arm? Your name is spelled 'A-c-e' right? But the one on your arm is spelled 'A-s-c-e'. Why?"

He turned to her and smiled softly. "I have two brothers. One of them was named Sabo…but he passed away, so I thought I would get a tattoo like this. To commemorate him." He had a far off look in his eyes and seemed to stare at something she couldn't see.

Bea smiled and nodded in understanding. "That's great. Wait- I mean, not the him dying part- that sucks; but getting a tattoo like that. It's pretty cool." Ace chuckled and smiled wider, walking up the ships ramp. "So you said you have another brother right? Tell me about him."

"Have you heard of a Pirate named Monkey D. Luffy?" Bea shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen a paper or anything in forever."

They watched as a storm slowly headed towards them and set off, hoping it would dissipate before it could reach them.

"It's ok. Once we go over the red line, you'll probably hear about him. Just remember the name."

"…Actually, I'm horrible at remembering names, so I'll probably forget by tomorrow. Sorry."

"Alright then," He looked in the direction of the red line. "just remember to find 'the straw hats'."

"Straw hats…got it."

-xXxXx—xXx—xXxXx—

By evening of the next day, Ace was convinced that they were hopelessly LOST. Bea, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing, even if Ace didn't.

"You're just to stubborn to admit that we're lost!"

"And you're too macho to trust me when I say that we'll be fine."

"Your log poses are pointing in another direction."

She stared at him. "You don't even know where these go! They could lead to one piece for all you know!" Here eyes widened at the slip up. Luckily, he took it as a metaphor.

"But that doesn't-"

"I swear that when you sleep tonight I will go canine on your ass if you don't listen to me for a minute." Ace realized she may very well go through with that threat. And her wolf self had VERY sharp teeth. He had actually learned she could turn into that odd-looking wolf a couple days ago, when he accidentally walked in on a sleeping heap of fur that turned into a rather startled Bea.

Bea took his silence as a chance to speak. She pointed to a black armband that sat a little below her shoulder. "See this arm band?" She peeled back a rectangular patch that revealed a flat log pose. "This is how I know we're not lost. So let me do my job and get us over that wall. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded, then turned slightly red when his stomach let out an animal like growl that ruined the serious atmosphere. Bea laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll get dinner going. I swear, your stomach will actually be able to talk one day."

"Oh, that'll be fun." He snorted sarcastically as he went to his room for a nap.

Bea looked outside the kitchen to make sure Ace was gone. _'about three hours until we reach the tunnel and by then, I need Ace to be totally out of it.'_ She hit her fist on her palm when she got an idea. She ran to her room and grabbed a small bottle and ran back to the kitchen. Taking some of its contents, she crushed them up and mixed them into the sauce that soaked with the meat. She made sure to cook hers and Ace's food separetely .

Ace yawned and walked towards the kitchen.

Bea was about to finish dinner when a call came from the dinning room, headed towards the kitchen. "Is Dinner ready yet?" Bea jumped and threw the white bottle into a high drawer.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute."

About halfway through dinner, Ace stopped eating and frowned, turning to her. "Is it just me or does the food taste…different?"

Bea almost had a heart attack. "N-no…Well, actually I tried using some new spices. Does it taste bad?" seeing her slightly hurt expression, he smiled reassuringly and started eating again.

"No, I was just wondering!"

"Oh, alright then, I'm going to get some water. Do you want anything?"

"Ahh…how about some beer?"

"Sure!" she chirped, grabbing his mug, she made her way back to the kitchen. When he was out of sight and the door closed, She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and held a hand over her quickly beating heart. _'He almost found out! That would have been bad! …I do feel bad doing this to him though…but it's for his own good. He can't know!'_ "Sorry Ace," she whispered, crushing another tablet and stirring it into the beer.

Grabbing some water, she headed back to the table. Ace was almost done. "You better have not eaten my food!" She warned. He just laughed, with a piece of her steak inches away from his mouth. "Ace…"

He quickly shoved it in his mouth and turned away, whistling slightly. She looked at him crossly before setting down his mug and gathering what was left of her food onto one plate. A dark aura seemed to surround her. "Mine…"

"Uh huh." He quickly ate his food and chugged the beer. "Well, I'm gonna go train."

"Fix that hole in the wall while you're at it."

"But that was your fault!"

"Who threw me into the wall?"

"It's not my problem that you didn't dodge."

"Hey, its not like I threw myself at the wall."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He slinked away to train and fix the wall that 'She broke' while training with him.

Bea began picking up plates. _1 hour and fifteen minutes until we reach the tunn_e_l._ She just hoped he would be totally out of it by then.

Inside the kitchen a small bottle rolled off the counter. The label read in clear black letters '**Sleeping Pills'**.

Ace was working on the wall when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. "Woah." He paused in his work. He was getting steadily more drowsy. Ace listened as the steady beat of raindrops began hammering the ship. He swayed drunkenly on his feet. "Better finish…this…ho…le…" And then he dropped like a sack of bricks. Right next to the hole in the side of the ship.

Bea paused in her work as she heard a large 'thump' coming from Ace's general vicinity. She quickly made her way over to the training area and stopped at the door. _Please let him be asleep! _Crossing her fingers, she slowly opened the door and cheered when se saw the form of the fire user asleep on the floor. But cheer quickly turned to horror when the ship was rocked by a large wave. Ace, was also rocked. Right out of the hole in the wall and into the ocean.

"Ace!" She screamed, running up to the hole and disconnecting one side of each suspender and hooking it to the ship. She jumped in after ace. ""Dream, Dream stretched!" She felt as the suspenders lengthened. "Dream, Dream fabricate!" A pair of goggles encased her eyes. Turning into a wolf, she jumped into the waters icy depths. Hitting the ocean was like jumping into the waters at Drum Island. COLD.

She searched frantically for Ace, and spotted an orange hat sinking deeper into the dark. She swam (more like sank) after it. Bea bit into the hat and searched until she had a firm hold with all four paws around his abdomen. _Recoil! _She commanded in her head. The fabric started snapping back to it's original size at an alarming rate. _Shit-_ Then they were air born, in the room and smashed into the other wall. She gasped in pain. Ace was heavy.

She lay there for a moment before checking to make sure her friend was alright. Her paws shook as she pushed gingerly on his chest. He coughed up a generous amount of water before beginning to breath regularly again. And all through this experience he managed to stay asleep.

"Well, at least I know he's really out of it." She stood up and dragged Ace into to his room before heading back to the helm. Turning back into a human, she watched with apprehension as a large bolder appeared, and saw the almost hidden cave entrance at it's base. But instead of going inside, she skirted to the left of the boulder to a smaller cove of rocks.

Being careful not to hit the sharp rocks, she eventually entered a small cave. It was pitch black inside. "Ace's powers would come in really handy right now." She mumbled, quickly lighting a set of small candles.

The cave was softly illuminated, showing four different tunnels. She looked closely and saw a ragged red cloth caught in an entrance to one of the tunnels. It was almost completely hidden. The ship was barely small enough to fit through.

After a couple minutes and turns the cave widened out. Bea found that these caves looked nothing special, but one wrong move and you'd find your boat full of holes and yourself stranded in the dark. In other words, death.

She knew she had many long hours of sailing ahead, and she was not looking forward to it.

"Ace'll just have to make his own damn breakfast." She muttered.

By morning, Bea was exhausted. Not the kind of exhausted you get from working out all day, but the kind you get from concentrating on one thing for more than seven and a half hours. Hours spent, staring into the dark and not moving from wheel. He arms hurt like hell and was hit with a rather large headache when light filtered through the large opening in the cave.

"Finally…We have officially exited the new world." She smiled and layed down next to the helm, falling asleep.

-xXx-

Ace woke with a start.

He still felt tired…and slightly sore. Like he had been tossed into the ocean. He even felt kind of salty.

He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Bea sleeping against the helm and approached her. Circles were forming under her eyes and she refused to wake up.

"I might as well make breakfast." As he took out ingredients he wondered why Bea was sleeping out on the deck. He also wondered why he couldn't remember much about last night. As he started making eggs, the fog slowly lifted from his mind.

"I had been fixing that hole in the wall, right? Then how did I get to my room?" That was when he noticed a small orange bottle in a corner of the room.

"What's…" He picked up the bottle, "Sleeping pills?" He started to think of the different tasting dinner last night and the odd feeling that came over him when he was fixing the wall. It was different than the feeling he got when he had a 'narc' fit; as Bea liked to call them.

"No-no. she would never do that." He decided to stow the bottle for now. He finished making breakfast and set it on the table. Walking outside, he saw Bea shivering slightly. He finally noticed that it was cold out. He walked over to her and carefully picked her up. She yelled and immediately jumped away from him, panting slightly. Her eyes were wide and darted around the ship, until finally resting on Ace.

"A-Ace?"

"Yeah…are you alright?" He watched as she forced herself to relax. For a moment, he thought he saw a boy materialize beside her. But shook his head when he disappeared.

She wiped invisible dust off her pants and a slight blush came over her face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little jumpy." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, I just made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Um…sure." They walked into the kitchen and started eating. Ace noticed that throughout the meal, Bea was unusually quiet and never made eye contact with him. Something was defiantly wrong. He looked more closely at her. Her hair looked as if she had jumped into the ocean, she smelled like it too.

The meal was unusually silent. He was getting worried. Suddenly, Bea stopped, with a piece of bacon halfway to her mouth.

"I'll be right back." She walked towards the kitchen and a couple minutes later he heard almost silent cursing.

"um…Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You were making breakfast in here right?"

"Yep. Why? Are you looking for something?"

"Uh, yeah…Have you by chance seen a small-"

"Orange bottle?" He finished. After a large banging that signaled the dropping of something metal; his suspicions were confirmed. Something happened last night, and Bea didn't want him to know about it.

Bea's face quickly appeared at the doorway and watched as it turned from surprise to horror and dissolved into a mask of nervousness, as he slammed the bottle down on the table.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

Yayyy! Chapter done! How did ya like it? I tried to make it a good length. and i actually had more but i decided i wanted to cut it off. here.

Just something i want to say, during all physical interaction with Ace, Bea had been in wolf form. So while training, was all fluffy and wolf like. and if you're wondering why she gets all jumpy and such when having physical contact, you'll find out later. But you can guess! and whoever gets it right gets a cookie!

Please review!


	4. Friendly Lies

Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update, but the next couple of chapters should be coming in rapid succsession.

Ummmmm

please tell me what you think...

I do not own one piece!

* * *

"Um…e-excuse me?" She faltered.

"Something happened last night. And I want to know what." Bea stared at him blankly.

"You had a narcoleptic fit while fixing the wall and I brought you to your room. That's all."

"Then how come there where sleeping pills in the kitchen?"

"Because I took a couple. I couldn't sleep."

Ace stared at her for a moment before heading to the training room. She silently followed.

Bea was glad that Ace wasn't looking at her, he couldn't see that her hands were shaking slightly. Lying and deception were a part of her job. She just didn't like it. Ace was also her friend. She didn't _want_ to lie to him.

She looked around as they entered the room. The wood had darkened considerably because of the salt water. She noticed a large clump of black fur stuck in the wall from last night. She slowly moved to stand in front of it.

"…Bea, why are your suspenders over here?" Bea's head snapped to his direction. Her suspenders were still attached to the side of the ship from last nights accident, swaying in the breeze.

She thought over what she could say to end this situation without any trouble. "…After you fell asleep, a wave rocked the ship and you fell overboard." He looked at her before turning back to the hole. He unhooked her suspenders and brought them to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that when I woke up?"

"I dunno… I thought you might freak out or something." They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "Why don't we go clean up the kitchen or something."

"How about I do that, and you fix the hole." He said, heading towards the door. Bea nodded and set to work.

Ace sighed as he got back on deck. Something about Bea's story didn't seem right. He just didn't know what. He leaned on the railing and looked out at the ocean. That's when something else hit him as off. The red line should have come into view by now.

"Hey Bea!" He called.

"Yeah?" She slowly walked on deck

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we should be seeing the red line by now. But I don't see it. Do you?"

"No, but-" She checked her log pose. "Holy shit, we've already passed it!" His eyes widened, as did hers.

"That's impossible!"

"Look! The log pose said we passed it!"

Ace rubbed his temple frustratedly. "How the hell did this happen…"

"maybe we got through the same way you did?" He spun around to face her.

"Do you know how this happened?"

She looked at him blankly, "I'm sorry. I don't" Before Ace could ask anymore, she walked back to the training room.

"You'd think she'd be a little more freaked out. Or even worried!" He sighed. Now he was convinced something was up. But for some reason, he felt like eh shouldn't ask.

The rest of the day went by slowly. A tense silence hung in the air instead of the usual lax, light one. Bea fixed the hole in the wall and watched the helm, while Ace mostly stayed in his room or was sleeping on the deck. They didn't speak again until dinner.

"So…are you feeling better?" Bea asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She poked at the meat on her plate, not feeling very hungry. "You've been quiet all day…and I haven't really seen you."

"Oh. I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ace heard Bea timid voice.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you found what brought us across the red line?" He looked up at her, surprised;and answered before the question could really settle in his mind.

"I would tell pops. If we could find it again, it would offer an easy route and we probably wouldn't be seen by the marines. Why?" He started eating again, and missed the sad smile that flickered across her face. That was why she couldn't tell him. The cave was supposed to be a secret.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. You really care about your nakama don't you?"

"Of course! They're my family." He smiled widely.

"Tell me more about them. They sound interesting." Ace smiled wider.

"Well," He thought for a moment. "This was when I first joined the Whitebeard pirates. I was exploring the ship when I found the kitchen…" For the rest of the night, Bea listened as Ace retold stories of his nakama and little brother. As they headed back to their cabins, the earlier tension was almost forgotten."

One week later, they came across a small barely known island, where they decided to split up. After having one last meal, they walked back to the dock.

"2 whole months sailing from the grand line." Ace said.

"It only felt like a couple weeks to me." Bea replied. Ace smiled.

"Same here."

Bea wasn't very good with goodbyes. It wasn't because she couldn't handle them; she just didn't really know how to say it.

"Soo…-"

"Turn into a wolf."

"What, Why?"

"So I can do this." Ace reached forward and she automatically turned into a wolf. She was surprised when he started scratching her behind the ears. Ace laughed when her tail wagged happily. "It's been fun. I'm glad I met you"

"Me too, Ace"

"Well, I-"

"Oh, wait! I forgot something." She ran back to the ship and came back a few minutes later carrieing something wrapped in cloth. "You can open it when you set sail." She said around the bundle in her mouth. After receiving the package, he looked at it questioningly.

"So…what is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed.

"Alright, alright. But are you sure you don't want to join the whitebeard pirates? I'm sure pops would love to have you.."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I even want be a pirate. And I'd like some time to just sail around. You know?"

Ace sighed. "Yeah I know, but it couldn't hurt to ask." He sighed. She whined when he messed with the fur on top of her head. He got up and started walking towards his flame powered skiff.

"Ace, we'll see each other again, right?" She asked, turning back into a human.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Well, I'll see ya later, Bea." He started the skiff and moved towards the ocean.

"Bye Ace!" She yelled after him. He waved back.

Bea turned back towards the town, a slightly sad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After Ace was a good couple of miles from the island, he turned to fabric in his hand. It looked like a hankerchief. He turned it over and frowned slightly. It was hard to tell, but he could almost swear that the whitebeard symbol was embroidered on the dark green surface. He slowly unwrapped the cloth and the skiff came to a sputtering stop. Now _that _was defiantly the Whitebeard jolly roger.

The silver and gold armband glinted in the sunlight. The Whitebeard jolly roger was made of gold, but the beard and bones were made of silver. When he picked it up, the metal that made up the band flexed and shifted under his touch. He looked at the small note that was left with it.

_To Ace,_

_Thanks_

_-Bea_

_P.S. Take good care of it._

There was also a rough sketched picture of him having a narcoleptic fit and Bea eating his dinner.

_P.S.S. And about the drawing; that actually happened._

Ace smiled before turning back to the armband.

"Where did you get this…?"

* * *

WEll, What do you think? I know this chapter is short, but please bare with me, i just couldn't go any farther with it.

Please tell me if anything seemed wrong and stuff.

question: does any one know how old Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid are?

Question 2:Which straw-hat do you think will show up first? (they come in in the chapter after the next one.)

ummm oh! Question 3: Guess the pairings that you think will show up in the story.

Yay! questionssssss! i love seeing peoples answers.

anyway, Please review!


	5. First Fight: First Reward

Hey there! another chapter!

This one has more actiony stuff in it so it should be better.

I do not own one piece!

* * *

Bea made her way through town, thinking. The band she had given Ace, at one time belonged to Whitebeard himself. That was, before Gol D. Roger stole it. When she took it from the island, she had promised that she would give it to the first real friend she made. Any doubts she had about giving it to Ace, were dispelled when she found out he was the Whitebeard second division commander.

"I hope you like it." She laughed. A man walking by looked at her strangely.

"Now to figure out what to do from here on out…" She had a vague plan of what she should do. Sail around for awhile, sell some stuff, hunt down some small time pirates; until she had a nice sum of money. After that, maybe she would find some place to hunker down, meet some people.

"Well…this should be fun."

She looked at the last item on her list of things to get before setting off. She stopped in front of a bar with a crooked sigh that read '_Apple Tree'_. Inside, it was dim, loud, and full of drunken men. She wound her way around the tables and sat at the bar. The bar tender was a pudgy man with white streaked black hair. He smiled at Bea.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

She looked at her list. "Ah, do you have red wine here?" She asked

"Yes."

"Good! Can I buy some? I tried buying from other places, but they wouldn't sell it to me."

"Why do you need it?" He asked, throwing a beer at an incredibly drunk and loud man.

"I use it when I cook. Adds a nice flavor." The man laughed and took out a bottle from the back. She put it in the messenger bag.

"Thank you! I'm a little short on cash right now..." The man raised an eyebrow. "But, I can give you this. She took out a silver chain with an emerald the size of a small rock on the end. The bartender stared at it opened mouthed.

"Will this cover it?" She asked.

"O-of course!In fact, here." He piled at least 2 pounds of meat, another bottle of wine and a couple beli on the counter. "This should make it a little more even.

"Wow! Thanks! My name's Bea, by they way."

"I'm Geraldo. And thank you too." They talked for a few moments before Bea said goodbye and started walking back to the ship. She had been slightly worried she wouldn't get out of the bar without a fight from the drunkards. It was hard not to notice the silence that took over when the jewelry came out.

"What'da ship!" She heard some one yell. She started running towards the shout. Anger boiled in her stomach when she reached the ship. "You've got to be kidding me."

She recognized a few of the men that were wandering around the ship's deck, dropping bottles, stacking crates of god knows what. She sighed and jumped the ramp. The men gasped and yelled when she appeared, but she ignored them; walking down to the kitchen and storing her things away before coming back up. The men just stared at her with open mouths.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them yelled.

"Hello. Why are you on my ship?" She asked. One man stepped forward. She could tell he was the leader. She could also tell he was trying to hard to be a pirate.

"Well, little girl. I'm sorry but, this ship is now the property of the-"

"Look. I could really care less about whoever the hell you are. I just want you off _my_ ship, so I can make some dinner."

"Well then; I guess we'll just have to fight for it." He said, taking out a machete.

"Oh no, a knife I'm so scared." She said boredly. "Look, can you jus-" She looked closer at his face. He was on a wanted poster in the bar. If she beat him and turned him in to the marines, she would get beli. And getting beli meant she wouldn't have to give away pieces of treasure as collateral. And that meant she would have more to sell at markets. So, in the end, she would have more money.

"You know what? Come and get me." There were 8 men in total. 3 of them launched at Bea. She jumped back and turned into a wolf, and using the railings, she leaped forward and smashed a man in the collar bone; effectively breaking it.

As she landed, she kicked backwards so the men fell on one of his comrades. She pushed them both off the ship. The last one swung down with a metal bat. Bea grabbed the handle with her teeth and ripped it from his hand. She threw it at the 5 who were watching. It hit one man who was to slow in the face. He screamed and fell back, blood rushing from his nose and some cartilage with it. The man in front of her stared, horrified before taking a moment to do the smart thing and jump from the ship.

She turned towards the four remaining. "Well? You gonna fight me or not?" She cackled. The lead pirate snorted.

"Like you could beat me." Bea took that comment, as a challenge. She took off running straight at him. When he swung at her, she dodged to the side and attacked the next man. She head-butted him in the gut, then took his arm in a death grip and threw him over board. She spat out pieces of fabric and blood.

"Your cronies taste horrible…" She turned back towards them. "I've been trying not to kill your underlings. They have no bounties and obviously aren't that strong." She addressed the 2 cronies left. "So I suggest you leave before I decide you're not worth keeping alive." The two looked at her nervously before picking up their broken-nosed friend and heading towards the ramp.

"What? Where the hell do you think you're going?" When they disappeared he swore. "Fine! I don't care! I can get this ship on my own! I don't need you!" He screamed angrily. Then he took off towards Bea.

She jumped to the side and ducked under the rusted blade. "Tsk, Tsk. Looks like some has no respect for their weapon." The man's swings were becoming nervous and his maneuvers haphazardly put together. She sighed and turned around, swinging her tail at his abdomen. The gear mark on her tail glowed and hit the man like a bullet. He dropped to the ground and coughed up whatever he had eaten for dinner.

"Yeah, a sorry S.O.B. like you could beat me." She hit him over the head and he fell unconscious.

She sighed and looked around. She would have to clean off the blood and…food, before it dried on the wood.

She dragged the pirate off the ship and returned three hours later, pirate free and carrying a small sack of money.

Over the next two months, Bea spent her time going from island to island, learning how to act in the world, taking down small time unruly pirates, and of course, any marines that refused to pay her.

In fact, that was the problem she was facing now. Wolf Bea sat in the marine base, silently fuming. The four pirates that were tied up, gagged and unconscious behind her, had decided to ambush her for taking down their 'friend'. She beat them of course, but got careless and received a nasty cut on her side. Now the damned marines refused to pay her. She was almost wanting to start talking. She supposed she could just do what she usually did when they refused to pay.

Bring down the building and take whatever money she found. She smiled; or at least, smiled the best she could when she was a wolf.

She decided to try it the civilized way one more time. Dragging the unconscious pirates behind her, she walked back up to the counter and dropped them. Spotting a wall of wanted posters, she took down the ones that matched the four and went back to the counter. She stood on two legs and leaned against the top of the surface, dropping the posters and pointing at the money signs. The marines whispered to each other.

"It wants the reward?"

"But it's a _dog._" Bea growled. She was a _wolf._ Not a dog, a _wolf._

"I say we take the pirates and kick the mutt out." They all smiled.

They turned back to Bea. "All right buddy, we'll take those baddies and be right back with your money!" One said in a sing-song baby voice that made the wolf slightly sick.

She went down on all fours and walked behind the counter.

"H-hey, what do you think your doin' there little guy?" Bea growled and turned to them.

"I _think _I'm getting my reward. Whether you idiots give it to me or not." They stared at her incrediculasly.

"I-it talks!" One shrieked

"Guess what? It's also a GIRL!" She snorted and started walking into the next room.

"Stop that dog!" They went into a frenzy trying to stop her, when the air suddenly seemed to grow heavy, and all marines in the vicinity dropped unconscious.

"I just love Haki." She chirped, walking past the limp bodies. After a few minutes of walking, she came to a larger room. Going inside, she saw a coat rack with a large coat that read 'Justice'.

A large leather chair was turned away from her and the desk in front of it seemed…short. She shrugged it off and walked around. "Now where do they keep that safe…"

"It's behind the coat rack. Not that you'll get the chance to pillage it."

The chair spun around to reveal a short man with blond hair. He hopped down from the chair and Bea held her breath. Trying not to giggle. He was so _short._

The man seemed a little surprised to see a talking wolf in his room, but hid it well. "I was wondering what was bringing down my men. But I never thought it would be a puppy!" He laughed.

"And I never thought you would be so short. Or have such a big head for that matter." The man frowned. "Say, if you knew that all of your men were going down, why didn't you help them?"

"I thought they would be able to handle themselves, especially against a dog." He sighed. "I knew I should have asked for that transfer. All the men here are so weak. And we barely make the money that other bases do."

Bea didn't like this man. Just by looking at him, she could tell he had an ego and some macho charisma to boot. And he obviously could care less about the men downstairs.

"And I suppose you're so strong."

"Well I _am_ the head of this base." He smirked smugly, looking down on her.

"And I _am_ really a kitten in disguise." She barked sarcastically, heading towards the hidden safe.

"Oh no, you have to fight me first." He drew his gun and aimed straight at Bea. She stared at him calmly.

"Filthy man. Your absolutely soiled in greed."

"What do you-" Before he could finish his sentence, blood spurted from one spot in the middle of his forehead. He crumpled to the ground.

This was one of those times when Bea found Her Abilities with Haki very, very useful.

Bea cracked open the safe and took out a bag of money and jewels. "Nice load." She dropped the sack by the door and took his coat off the rack and setting it by the bag.

She walked back to the guy and dug around in his pockets until she found a lighter. Walking back to the door, she spoke to the unconscious man.

"Don't worry, if some one finds you within the next five hours, you'll live. Unless of course, you….burn with the building…" She smirked around the metallic object in her mouth.

A little farther down the hall, she stopped and set the thick coat down. After a few frustrating minutes of trying to turn the lighter on, she growled angrily.

"Screw this…" She turned back into a human and snapped the lighter on. "I love my thumbs." She smiled, flinging the lighter onto the coat. She watched for a moment as the words justice burned.

After that, she grabbed the bag and jumped out the window. "The other marines should be getting up by now, if they have any sense, they'll get out of the building."

She doubted any one would die today. She also doubted that any one would actually care if the blond man died. By the way the town looked, he was just a burglar using justice as his alibi. He over taxed the town's people and filled their heads with false justice.

Before leaving, she dropped by the mayor's house and split the bags contents in half.

She watched as more marines arrived on the scene and tried to put out the fire.

Bea walked back to the ship and dumped the bag in a room with all the other valuables she had collected.

After setting sail, she looked on in surprise as a large explosion emanated from the vicinity of the marine base.

"…Now that, was not my fault."

The next morning she came across another town. It was busier than the last, and the docks were full of boats. As her ship pulled in, she noticed another one. It was different from others. Had a more…happy, or light atmosphere to it. Was that a Lion ship head? Or a giant flower with a face?

"What a funny looking ship." She smiled.

* * *

Tada! Chapter!

Hope ya liked it!

again, here are questions.

1:Which straw-hat do you think will show up first?

2:How do you think they meet?

3:BANANA! X3

Please review!


End file.
